


Picking Up The Pieces

by mrvcodwjohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvcodwjohnlocked/pseuds/mrvcodwjohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had almost reached his house he heard a moan… Were his neighbors that loud? After a few seconds he realized that it was not a moan of pleasure, it was a moan of pain. A moan of sharp pain, like the ones that used to fills his ears while working at public hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by "snow-on-the-beach.tumblr.com" who did an amazing job!!

    The sound of the rain echoing through the buildings and alleys was calming. Soothing in the same way as the noise of hard shoes clipping and slashing through puddles of water on the pavement, or the leather of a briefcase meeting the soft material of an expensive suit, or the slight rhythm of a whistle imitating a jazz song. Well, what could he say? Mycroft Holmes had a good day, what a miracle!

* * *

    It all started with Mycroft thinking against the system. To be honest, he just thought that the thing about “laws of nature should be respected” was crap. What was so ugly or abominable about a man giving birth? Why should a baby be considered less just because of this little detail? Those were the thoughts constantly spinning in his head. The moralists, who seem to be the majority, always find something wrong with a breakthrough. They always question and fear what is different, new and unknown, despite the facts screaming out to them.

    And let’s not forget about the hospitals. They could save a thug or a serial killer, they could give a better life for the millionaire who stole hundreds and is dying of cancer but not for some bloke who wanted nothing more than to be a father but was neglected while giving birth, simply for being a man and not a woman in labor. How many times had Mycroft seen corpses, sometimes one above the other at the morgue , their bellies with little ones already formed… Perhaps they will burn them so they can’t fill normal people’s graves.

    He attended some meetings from people who were in favor of the male pregnancy, the ones who were trying to change the rules, fighting the government but on the next day… When he saw rotten eggs dirtying one of the most famous hospital’s facade, a lovely message on the answering machine saying that he was going to pay for being such “evil person” he decided to stop and never go back to that place again.

    Mycroft knew he should have been more careful that night, maybe go with a disguise but who would have thought a nurse would follow a doctor and show the photos to his boss, saying that now he was with the enemies, was a threat to the hospital’s good name. As if. Their only priority was donations and visits from the city's mayor, saving lifes was never in the first place.

    It was for the best, Mycroft set up his clinic in a good area of London and could lie to himself, trying to close his eyes to the present situation. It was a perfect world, without injustice, without men dying in front of hospitals and babies being buried as indigents so their families could now know the aberrations their sons were.

    The rumors were gone; the hospital did not made a circus out of it, for selfish reasons obviously.

    Mycroft used to throw little questions at his patients throughout the day. Questioning women about their view of male pregnancy. A good amount agreed with the eradication of male pregnancy, the mother of one of his patients almost screamed that babies who were born from such mistake should be used for testing, like rats in laboratories. He may have let slip a comment about how an endocrinologist could be in order, or perhaps a nutritionist to help organize a healthy diet.

* * *

    “Stop it,” he muttered to himself. Mycroft tried to focus on the good side, things like the unfinished book that has been at his nightstand for months now, or watching a movie, though it could be hard to find something other than those stupid romantic comedies or violent movies with rubbish plot twists. Mycroft could just simply sleep, he’s been going too long with too little sleep. The (almost) infinite possibilities of things to do if he left leave work early.

    When he had almost reached his house he heard a moan… Were his neighbors that loud? After a few seconds he realized that it was not a moan of pleasure, it was a moan of pain. A moan of sharp pain, like the ones that used to fills his ears while working at public hospitals.

    He tried to follow the sound and found that it was coming from his home, from his front stairs. Mycroft slowly made his way towards his front steps. He saw a shadow, barely moving as he approached. Soon he was close enough to make out a man, Mycroft would guess around 40, bleeding from his nose, with a few cuts on his lips and forehead, and his hands closed on a fist, in what seemed to be some kind of attempt to protect himself.

    The Holmes quickly rushed to the man’s side and started to examine the injuries when he saw that small but telling bump. The stranger was not more than 8 weeks, and was keeping said bump somewhat hidden by the thick layer of clothes. Mycroft felt a spark of fear at this revelation.

    Next, Mycroft saw himself helping him in to the house, trying fast close the door after him the best he could manage with a man leaning into him. Mycroft knew how a neighborhood works. He could not go to a hospital with a pregnant man, the chances of them just letting him to die was too high a risk. He could only hope that he came soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Don't be shy and send your comments/opinions! Kudos as comments makes my heart happy. (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
